Flamenco
by Xanxisk-chan
Summary: Lovino no pudo evitar mostrar un sonrojo en su cara, Antonio se veía endemoniadamente sexy con esa indumentaria bailando de esa manera tan varonil. España x Lovino.


**Artista: **Xanxisk Chan  
**Rating: **T  
**Personajes: **Antonio Fernández (España) x Lovino Vargas (Italia del sur)  
**Advertencias: **Emm, ¿Un poco de sudor y pasión? xD y cosas un poco OCC D: (Quizás mucho xD)  
_Hetalia no me pertenece (Nooo~) Yo sólo hago esto por diversión y porque tengo la cagá en la cabeza :3. Así que Axis Power Hetalia es del Gran Hidekaz Himaruya que sinceramente lo odio por ser tan genio D: _

_Se la dedico a Meems Asakura, Porque es seca y la quiero xD~_

**Flamenco  
**_One-short_

Sus ojos lo traicionaban, al igual que sus impulsos. Y estaba ahí, acercándose para abrir aquella puerta, que desde lejos se escuchaba esa melodía distinta y pegajosa.

No podía evitarlo, ¿Qué se suponía que estaba haciendo España encerrado en ese cuarto? Antonio siempre había dejado claro que cuando entraba nadie más podía hacerlo y eso no era absolutamente nada de justo, porque desde que era pequeño había tenido la necesidad de romper con esa regla — de una de las cuántas que había roto ya durante toda la estadía que estuvo en esa casa —

Lovino podía escuchar todavía esa música, o mejor dicho esa melodía leve que se sentía afuera, juraba que cada vez cambiaba y a pesar de que el ritmo era igual, la letra variaba constantemente, sentía de la misma forma como el piso era maltratado y golpeado por unos pies bastantes seguros. ¿Acaso Antonio estaba haciendo cosas estúpidas de las cuales no quería que nadie sospechara? Si era así, debía entrar y gritar lo tonto que se veía aunque lo mirara con cara de perrito abandonado — que tanto amaba — mezclado con ojos tristes. Tan comunes de su querido Antonio.

El cosquilleo en su interior lo obligó prácticamente a asomarse mucho más al frente de esa puerta, tocó con la yema de sus dedos la madera añeja y sin darse cuenta la presión inconciente que impulsó en sus dedos abrió la puerta dejando ver un cuarto de la gran habitación.

Lovino con el corazón algo emocionado y nervioso, enfocó sus hermosos ojos al pequeño espacio, acercándose aún más, ojeando con precaución.

La música se escuchó mucho más fuerte endulzando sus oídos, y cuando vio a Antonio en mitad de la habitación observó lo que tanto él le ocultaba.

Aquel español se movía al ritmo de la música, mezclado entre palmas, guitarras y voces españolas graves. Su cuerpo estaba completamente sudado provocando que la camisa blanca se pegara severamente al torso, mostrando lo abultado que eran algunos músculos. Los pies tocaban fuertemente el piso, bailando y marcando pasos a la vez, con piernas fuertes vestidas con mallas totalmente ajustadas de color negro. Lovino no pudo evitar mostrar un sonrojo en su cara, Antonio se veía endemoniadamente sexy con esa indumentaria bailando de esa manera tan varonil, hacia que algo en su entrepierna le molestara. ¡No, ese idiota le estaba induciendo a hacer algo extraño y pervertido! No se dio cuenta, cuando la música se detuvo y alguien se acercaba a la puerta para abrirla, sólo volvió a la realidad de sus pensamientos cuando unos ojos verdes lo miraban extrañados.

—¿Lovino? — Preguntó Antonio todavía con gotas de sudor en el rostro resbalándose.

Italia del sur no respondió al llamado, estaba algo petrificado con el español al frente. Recordando esa imagen irreal en su cabeza. Sólo se dedicó a respirar fuertemente y a sonrojarse mucho más. — Hey, Lovi, ¿Estás bien? ¡Loovi~! —

—¡Aléjate de mí idiota! — gritó desesperado ocultando su sonrojo para no ser visto y como último recurso se fue corriendo hacia la habitación que antes compartía con Antonio. España quedó inmóvil con los ojos en blanco. ¿Qué le había pasado a su Lovi-love?

Italia del sur se encontraba por debajo de las mantas, insultando cada pensamiento no sano para su salud acerca de aquel traje que su español estaba utilizando. ¿Qué le había sucedido? Repentinamente había tenido deseos de ver al español encima suyo y que este le hablara un sin fin de cosas mal vistas… ¡No, mal! No debería tener esa clase de deseos.

El italiano sintió como un lado de la cama se hundía, dando a entender que el español se encontraba al lado, esperando para saber que sucedía.

—Lovino~… — llamó Antonio suavizando sus ojos verdes como siempre lo hacía cuando estaba con su Lovi a solas. — Lovi~

—Ándate. — susurró nervioso, presionando más las frazadas que sujetaba en su pequeño escondite. — Quiero estar solo.

Antonió mostró una sonrisa sincera. — ¿Qué sucede Ita-chan? ¿Te asusté mientras estaba bailando? — preguntó inseguro. — Ya había dicho que no quería que…

—No… — interrumpió Italia del sur.

—¿Entonces? — siguió preguntando aún con su semblante tierno. — ¿Quieres que me vaya Lovi? — no escuchó una respuesta y pensó que era una afirmación. — Entonces, me iré, Aún estoy con estas ropas y tengo deseos de cambiarme… — confesó algo apenado y con cuidado trató de levantarse de la gran cama.

El de ojos castaños sintió una extraña sensación de vacío, viendo como el lado de la cama comenzaba desocuparse. ¿Quería que Antonio se marchara, sabiendo que todavía estaba con esas ropas culpables de que su corazón estuviera latiendo a mil por hora? No, en realidad… no quería eso.

—¡Espera! — gritó Lovino sujetando parte de la camisa, con sus mejillas sonrojadas y la respiración desesperada, saliendo de su pequeño escondite. — E-espera idiota.

Antonio a su lado sonrió con dulzura, deteniendo su caminar y volviendo la mirada verdosa hacia el italiano. — ¿Lovi?

—No te vayas… — balbució algo avergonzado, ocultando su mirada de España.

—No, ¡No me iré, Lovi-Love~! — Antonio se acercó al cuerpo de su italiano y lo estrechó en sus brazos con calidez. Aspiró sus cabellos con dicha mientras los acariciaba con suavidad. — ¿Estás mejor? —

—S-sí… tonto… — Confesó enterrado en el pecho de su querido. Antonio soltó una carcajada, a veces no comprendía con exactitud por qué su Lovi se comportaba de esa manera, pero a pesar de eso lo encontraba sumamente adorable y no podía engañarse de que no era así.

Se quedaron unos momentos así, sólo abrazados, hasta que Antonio recordó que todavía andaba con el traje algo sucio por el sudor que había sufrido antes. Se separó lentamente y le comunicó al oído que tenía deseos de cambiarse, Lovino se movió algo nervioso, con las mejillas sonrojadas. Abrió un poco la boca en protesta pero no logró detenerlo, hasta que simplemente dejó que su cuerpo tuviera impulsos propios y se abalanzó sobre el español.

—¡Lovino! — exclamó asombrado.

España no entendía porque la actitud del italiano estaba tan extraña el día de hoy, había sido todo tan natural hasta que había salido de la habitación una vez terminada su matutina sesión de baile… ¡Esperen! Claro, la sesión de baile, Lovino se encontraba afuera con la cara algo estupefacta cuando él recién había salido. Una pequeña luz iluminó la mente de Antonio y supuso que tal vez, era culpa de aquel baile algo extravagante y macho que practicaba como buen español todos los días, una sonrisa algo pervertida cruzó por la cara de Antonio y con ambas manos acercó la mandíbula de Lovino hacía su rostro, dándole un dulce y apasionante beso. Lovino por su parte estaba algo impactado, pero había que reconocerlo, había echado de menos mucho a su querido español últimamente, ahora que todos eran independientes y no tenía tanto tiempo para visitarlo a menudo como antes lo hacía. España aprovechó para guiarlo en un camino mezclado de besos y corazones hacia el cuarto de baño, una idea particular se le había cruzado por la mente y de verdad quería saber como respondería su pequeño Lovino ante eso.

Caminaron a tropezones hasta llegar a la bañera, Antonio detuvo los besos abruptamente y sonrió algo picarón. Lo besó nuevamente y con una de sus manos libres abrió la llave del agua caliente, esparciendo de a poco la neblina de vapor que los envolvía.

Italia del sur quedó algo confundido, se alejó unos pequeños centímetros de España lo suficientemente para ojearlo de frente y lo miró con un gran signo de interrogación. La respuesta que recibió fue otro beso dulce y la mirada lasciva que le entregaba sin ningún repudio. Se sonrojó de inmediato al sentir las manos expertas del castaño oscuro recorrer su espalda con cautela, avanzando lentamente a los botones de su camisa que llevaba puesta y desabrocharlos de a poco casi como una tortura. ¿Por qué dejaba que España lo tocara de esa manera tan familiar? ¿Acaso no estaba en contra de sus principios esos actos obscenos? Siempre le había hecho saber a España que odiaba que lo besara o lo tocara sin su consentimiento o ni siquiera eso, a pesar de que ponía tanta resistencia, en el fondo de su ser le gustaba que Antonio le demostrara esas muestras de afecto de la nada, porque era algo importante, porque aunque no lo reconociera, él también lo amaba.

Un olor exquisito y algo dulzón se posó sobre su nariz obligando a que volviera a la realidad en la que se encontraba, vio un color rojo sangre tapándole la nariz y cuando lo modificó bien supo que era un pétalo de rosa. Volvió a ver a Antonio recibiendo como por tercera vez una sonrisa picarona, pero a comparación de las demás, los ojos que mostraban eran de total compasión, pasión y amor.

Los latidos de sus corazones ya no podían seguir tan veloces, porque sentían que en cualquier momento saldrían de su posición y correría de el sin fin de emociones que sufrían.

Ninguno de los dos supo cuando se habían metido en la bañera con agua caliente en su punto, llegando hasta la mitad de la tina. Se besaban expresando la necesidad de tenerse mutuamente con caricias y gemidos. Lo único que Lovino captó era que a medida que su español lo besaba afablemente, sentía los pétalos de rosas nadando a través del agua cristalina.

―Lovino, ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? ― preguntó el español con voz melosa, pasando el jabón con cuidado en la espalda de su italiano.

―¿Mmm? ―

―No te molestes mi Lovi, pero tengo una duda, ¿Por qué te sentí tan apasionado el día de hoy? ― siguió con su pregunta curioso, deteniendo el masaje en la espalda de Italia del sur para limpiar los restos de jabón con el agua.

―Eh… ― ¿Tenía que responder a esa pregunta?

―Ho~ Tío, que no contestas. ― dijo riendo. ― Tal vez, fue porque me viste practicando flamenco en la sala, ¿Ne? ― expresó con total naturalidad, terminando de sacar los restos de jabón. Y guiando sus manos a los sedosos cabellos castaños de su Lovi-Love. ― ¿Cierto que parezco algo macho con ese traje? Todo un semental.

Lovino quedó perplejo, una venita de rabia asomó por su sien, cerró sus ojos, apretó un poco los dientes y como acto reflejo se dio vuelta de un tirón enfrentando a España.

―¿Lovi~? ―

―¡¿QUÉ ESTÁS INSINUANDO PERVERTIDO?! ― gritó a todo pulmón el de ojos mieles con furia. Dándole sin consentimiento un cabezazo en el estómago al pobre Antonio.

―¿L-Lovi….? ― murmuró sin aliento, aquel golpe le había dejado sin aire. ―¿Por qué…? Cof cof ―

―Por idiota y pervertido. ― respondió enojado, saliendo de la bañera en busca de una toalla, dejando a un adolorido Antonio, sin poder respirar y completamente desorientado.

**Fin**

* * *

_Hahaha wtf de historia xD Saludos y ¿Reviews? Jóo, si me mandan uno, dejo que sean uno conmigo, muahahha :3_


End file.
